Destruction Messenger Jannu
is a female warrior who was bent on destruction. She has an unknown grudge towards Asuka and the third to wield the Armor of Darkness. In battle she usually fought with her longsword. Mahoro : It is eventually revealed in Ep 31 that she is Mahoro, Asuka's wife from Dino Earth. In the battle at Evolien Palace, Dezumozorlya brainwashed her in to believing that Asuka has betrayed her and went with another woman. She was filled with hatred and Dezumozorlya then implanted his DNA into her child, which was unknown to both Asuka and Mahoro. Her child's soul separated into Lije and a mysterious unnamed girl, but only Lije's half was controlled. After the explosion of the second Anamolicarus, Jannu was restored to her original self thanks to Asuka's sacrifice of wearing the Armor of Darkness once more. Although the Abarangers found her and figured out who she was, Mahoro had lost her memory and worked in the Dino House, befriending the Abarangers and their allies (including bonding with Mai when they and Emiri were once trapped in an elevator ), until her memory came back after learning that Asuka had the Armor of Darkness. This forced Mahoro to re-assume her Evolien identity as Jannu to free Asuka from the armor (though she is no longer under Dezumozorlya's influence like she was before). After that, Mahoro helped the Abarangers in secret until Dezumozorlya learned of her treachery. In the end, Mahoro was able to relinquish her guilt as she was rescued by both Asuka and Ranru Itsuki and was able to return with Asuka to Dino Earth to start their lives anew During the Final Episode, a family that resembles Asuka, Mahoro and Lije entered the Dino House much to the Abaranger's surprise. She returned to Earth during the ending of Dekaranger vs. Abaranger to join the party. A photo of her is briefly seen in GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai when Asuka explains to Eiji Takaoka his problems in leaving Dino Earth to help fight against Chronos. Armor of Darkness Jannu was the third and final person to wield the Armor of Darkness which she inherited after killing Geildon. At first she had trouble wielding it, which occasionally led to injury and she personally attacked Asuka, with the intent of learning how to use it. As she continued wielding the armor, she became obsessive with revenge against Asuka. After Asuka learned that Mahoro is Jannu, he chose to defeat her and take back the armor to save her. Mecha *Fortress Lifeform Anomalogaris (1, 2, 31, 32, 49 & 50) Akibaranger Envisioning the girls in his life cosplaying Sentai characters, Nobuo Akagi decided that Jannu was a fit for Mitsuki Aoyagi's strict personality. Behind the scenes Portrayal As a child, she was portrayed by and . Notes *In the Dino Thunder episode Lost & Found in Translation, she was named "Missy". *Her name is based on *Her counterpart from Dino Thunder Elsa uses her sword as part of her costume. *In the early drafting stages for Power Rangers Dino Thunder, her counterpart for the show was originally intended to be a brainwashed Katherine Hillard, but actress Catherine Sutherland's pregnancy prevented her casting, resulting in the creation of Elsa and Zeltrax.http://www.rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=4540481&postcount=3633 Appearances See Also (Armor of Darkness form) Category:Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Invasion Garden Evolian Category:Sentai-Exclusive Villains Category:Sentai Generals Category:Sentai Family Members Category:Replacement Sentai Villains